If you're ready, I'm ready
by Theb99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: "I think I'm ready." "If you're sure you're ready, let's do it." OR After a few weeks of dating and questioning her sexuality, Amy finally decides she's ready to have sex with Rosa. EDIT: A bug rendered this story unreadable. It's now been fixed.


"That was nice," Rosa grunts in response as Amy rests her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around Rosa's waist as they walked home with only the streetlights to guide them. "We should go out more often." Rosa had never really bought into the whole movie and dinner idea, although it was fun to try out when Amy was with her. "You know..." Amy hesitates, squeezing Rosa a little tighter as she tried to figure out how to word what she was about to say. "You look really beautiful tonight." Amy paused, realising what she had just said " I- I mean you always do, but especially right now." Rosa grunts again "What are you getting at, Santiago?" Amy sighed, nipping at her lip until it bled "I think I'm ready." Rosa smiled to herself "If you are, that is. If you're not I'm totally okay with waiting; I don't want to rush you or-" Rosa cut her off "Santiago, relax. If you're sure you're ready, let's do it." Amy grinned to herself, pressing her nose against her girlfriend's neck and blowing warm air onto it as she breathed. "Umm... when?" Rosa shrugged "No better time than the present." Amy closed her eyes as butterflies danced around in her stomach. "So do you want to go to my place or...?" Rosa didn't think twice "Mine. I'd feel like I'm eating out my grandma if I went to yours."

Rosa unlocked her front door and walked in, dumping her purse on a nearby table. Amy followed close behind "Aren't you going to give me a tour?" Rosa rolls her eyes and sighs but indulges her girlfriend. "This is my apartment. That's the fridge. That's a window. That's the couch. Though there is the bedroom, don't touch anything. Don't tell anyone you've been here. Tour over." Amy gazed around, taking it all in. She was so cute when she looked at this exited. Rosa headed over to her fridge, opening it. "Want a beer?" Amy shook her head "I want to remember this night forever." That statement was more than a little cheesy, but it was a valid point. Rosa closes the fridge and returns to her girlfriend emptyhanded "I'm assuming you'll want to do this in the bedroom?" Amy nodded. As ashamed as she was to admit it, she'd imagined this moment ever since she and Rosa had started dating (okay, ever since she'd met her), and there was no way she was doing it on the floor or counter. "Yeah. I- If you don't mind that is." Rosa shakes her head slightly "Nah."

Amy stares at her incredibly beautiful girlfriend, who not only has let her into her apartment but is about to have sex with her. She wanted to kiss her, but it felt awkward and forced. And besides, what if she was awful at it? Five minutes ago she'd been fine with the idea of having sex, but now she was here, stood in Rosa's apartment. It all seemed so real so fast.

But then Rosa steps closer.

"Eyes up, Santiago," Amy smiles up at her, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax as Rosa pulled her in close and pressed her lips to Amy's. This wasn't like one of those awkward closed mouth kisses you do in the 7th grade, this was a proper, full-on borderline sexual kiss, and it felt incredible.

After a few minutes of kissing, Amy's legs ( which have been threatening to give way since Rosa agreed to have sex with her) begin to buckle. Without missing a beat, Rosa lifts her into her arms effortlessly, making Amy break contact and yelp in surprise. "If you don't hold on, I'm dropping you on the floor." Amy gazed into her girlfriend's eyes for a second. She was so strong. It felt so good to be held like this. Rosa cocked an eyebrow, and Amy instantly wrapped her legs around Rosa's waist and her arms around her neck. "Where are you taking me?" Rosa snorts. Sometimes her girlfriend can be so stupid. "Where do you think?"

Rosa has been waiting for this forever. Ever since she set eyes on Santiago, she knew she just had to have her. There was something annoyingly fuckable about her. But then Rosa had got to know her a bit better, and suddenly Amy was no longer just an office cutie. She was this incredible talented detective who was fiercely competitive and organised. Which, for the record, shouldn't be hot. (It unfortunately was.) Carrying Amy through to her bedroom, Rosa pulls her bedsheets off with one hand, balancing Amy on the other as she clung on, before laying her on the mattress. Rosa jumped up next to Amy and kissed her passionately while she tugged at the zip of Amy's dress impatiently.

"You ever fucked a girl before?" Rosa gasps between kisses. Amy shakes her head. "You clean?" Amy nods "You?" Rosa nods as she pulls Amy's dress over her head and chucks it to one side. She's regularly tested because of the nature of her job. And her tendency to flee to Montreal and fuck strangers when things get hard. "Do you want to?" Amy hesitates for a second, letting her nerves get the better of her as she tries to picture that article she read on good kissing before pressing her lips onto Rosa's, running her tongue over the inner seam of her bottom lip, flicking it against her teeth. With anyone else, Rosa would have taken that as consent, but it's different with Amy, so she breaks for a second, causing Amy to fret over her technique. "I need verbal consent, Amy." Amy exhales steadily with relief before gazing into Rosa's eyes. It hit her then. As corny and cliche as it was, all she wanted right then was Rosa. All traces of apprehension melt away as she smiles "Yes." Rosa pushes Amy back into the mattress "Good girl." Amy squeezes her eyes shut as internal fireworks went off and her cheeks flushed. She did well.

Rosa smirked. Of course the teacher's pet had a praise kink.

It's a little clinical at first. Amy wasn't sure of what to do in this position, and it shows, her hands limply waiting by her side while Rosa did all the 'hard' work. But after a few moments, she relaxes into the mattress, and Rosa feels fingers tracing over the small of her back and tugging on her hair as she explored Amy's mouth, sending quakes of pleasure trembling through her.

Amy grinned to herself as she felt a little quiver run through Rosa's body. She had a feeling Rosa would be one for hair pulling, and it turned out she was right. Rosa was such a good kisser. Much better than any of the boys she'd let near her. Most of them had been sloppy and had tasted awful. Rosa tasted like whiskey and mint, and her tongue didn't feel like a dying tuna flapping around, which was always a bonus.

Rosa breaks only to sit back on her heels and pull her top and bra off, discarding it over her shoulder. Amy can't help but watch with fascination, her hand automatically reaching for Rosa's left breast. Rosa gently grasps it and held it firmly away from her, Amy's mouth falling open in a subconscious squeak of protest. "Ah-Ah, be good for me." Amy instantly shrank back, eyes wide, horrified she did something wrong, while Rosa gently undid her bra, flinging it to one side before crashing her lips onto her girlfriend's. Amy relaxed, smugly grinning to herself as Rosa ran her warm hands down her body. Her hands were strong, yet gentle, and they tickled ever so slightly, but in a good tingly way.

Lying back on top of Amy, Rosa lightly traced her teeth along her jawline, slowly and deliberately, determined to find every sensitive spot on her body as Amy's little heart fluttered against her breast. Amy threw her head back and moaned as Rosa passed an especially sensitive spot on her upper neck "Y- Yes! There!" Rosa grinned against Amy's soft skin, nipping a little harder before rubbing her tongue over the indents before continuing downwards. Rosa usually liked to get everything done quickly, not rush, just power through with the vague hope of orgasm on my mind. With Amy, it was different. She wanted to lie there forever, exploring her body.

Amy wasn't sure she could handle this much pleasure. She'd never imagined in a million years Rosa would feel this good against her. This was everything she'd ever dreamed of and so much more. How on earth had she landed a girl as incredible as Rosa? It was still a mystery to her.

When Rosa sits back on her heels to evaluate her work, Amy was a panting mess, covered in red splodges all over her neck and collarbone that screamed one thing at Rosa as she took them in - MINE. As Amy's breathing began to slow down gradually, she glanced back up at Rosa expectantly. Rosa smirks, slowly sliding my hands down her collarbones to cup her perfect round breasts. Rosa debated teasing her for a while longer, but there was growing wetness between her legs, and something about the look Amy had plastered across her face made her look more fuckable than usual. Rosa leans back in, setting her mouth on one of Amy's hardening nipples and gently playing with it, making her gasp and whine as Rosa used her free hand to squash, roll and tease Amy's other breast. It should have hurt, maybe it did judging by the sounds Amy was making, but she whimpered more when Rosa eased up.

How did something so painful feel so good? Amy's mind was foggy, as if it was stuffed with cotton wool. She didn't feel real. It was as if she was floating. But there was one thing for sure - this was better than any of the best moments in her life combined.

Rosa glanced up as she swapped over. Amy looked completely out of it; she hadn't seemed to notice noticed that Rosa had let go. "Such a good girl," Rosa whispers as she runs her fingers down her arm before settling her mouth on her other taut pink nipple. Now desperate herself, she slides her hand downwards until her fingers discover the top of Amy's tights, making her jump slightly. Even so, she mewls when Rosa moves her hand from her waistband back onto her free breast.

Amy wanted Rosa's hand back... there. It had felt so good. She wasn't expecting it. Amy rocks her hips upwards in an attempt to convey her frustration, but Rosa glances up disapprovingly, tugging on the nipple that was still in her mouth. It hurts, but it's a good hurt, and Amy subconsciously moans. "Sorry Rosa, its just I really want to be touched, you know..." Amy breaks her gaze away from Rosa's, flushing a slightly darker pink "down there."

Rosa represses a snort and resumes sucking. To her, there was nothing hotter than glancing up and seeing how desperate Amy was. All red in the face and panting, still trying hard to please her, no matter how desperate she was. That said, Amy wasn't the only desperately wet one, and she didn't think she could force herself to hold off any longer.

There's a bit of wriggling involved while Rosa climbs off, making Amy whine. "Rosa... stop teasing!" Rosa smirks, pulling Amy's tights off. Amy's panties are thoroughly soaked. Rosa rests her hand lightly over the ridge of Amy's sex to a little punctuated "Oh!" from Amy. Amy hips automatically buck into Rosa, and she pushes her head further into the mattress, desperate for her girlfriend to get on with it already. "Eager are we?" Amy tries to form a coherent answer, but it comes out as a garbled moan of pleasure, making Rosa chuckle breathily.

Part of Rosa wants to wait and make Amy beg, but the other part of her knows she'll pass out from desperation before we get there. She makes a mental note to work on it and slowly pulled Amy's panties down, Amy breathing a long sigh of relief and letting herself sink into the bed as Rosa nudges her legs apart and up, so they're bent.

Amy tries to form the sentence "What are you doing?" but she's still all tingly and foggy and warm and oh so delighted they were finally doing it, so it comes out as "Waaweudoin?" As Rosa gently lifts her off the bed slightly, sliding a few pillows under her. "I don't fancy ruining my knees on this floor." Amy glances down at the wooden floor and grunts. She wouldn't want to kneel on that floor either.

"You comfy?"

"Yes." It's short and gasped, with an impatient undertone that says 'stop checking up on me and get on with it already'. Rosa takes a moment to enjoy the view before laying down between Amy's legs and kissing the backs of her knee. As I slowly work my way up,(or down, depending on how you look at it) Rosa allow herself to get a little more intense, sucking and even lightly skimming Amy's sensitive skin with her teeth, ignoring Amy's whines and fighting her own desperation. Art cannot be rushed.

Amy whines as Rosa 'accidentally' brushes past her warm folds, laying a single kiss at her entrance before starting the process all over again on the other side. She couldn't keep doing this. She was absolutely dripping, and Rosa knew it. She tried to protest, but her words weren't coming out. Sighing, she wriggled, squeezing her knees against Rosa's head. Rosa prizes her head from between her, raising a single eyebrow as she smirked down at her. Amy huffs melodramatically but separates her legs again.

"Good girl."

You'd have thought after that display of sudden insolence; Amy would be prepared when Rosa finally traced her fingers against her swollen, wet pussy lips.

She wasn't.

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin as soon as she felt Rosa's fingers on her, but she quickly relaxed once she realised what was going to happen. Closing her eyes, she focused on what Rosa felt like as tingles of pleasure ran up her skin.

Rosa began to tease her lightly with her fingertips at first, soaking them as Amy moaned airily. It wasn't a bad start given Rosa knew nothing about her and what had worked for her in the past, but she knew she could do better. It took Rosa a matter of seconds to find the place that made Amy's hips buck, which made Amy squeal with delight as she tried to form the words 'Yes! There!'. Rosa smirked, slipping her finger upwards slightly, circling her clit, much to the immense satisfaction of the mewling mess that lay before her. She rotated between clockwise and anti-clockwise strokes, starting off slow and gentle before working up to quicker, firmer strokes. Rosa kept an eye on Amy's body language the entire time, changing her style to suit what she seemed to be enjoying.

This. Was. Fucking. Awesome.

Amy hadn't had a lot of sex in her life, but this was definitely the best she'd had. It still felt a bit like a dream. Rosa Diaz, of all people, was touching her 'down there', and it just felt so good. Almost sinfully so.

Rosa took a brief moment to try and remember if she clipped my nails this week before gently sliding a single finger into Amy, curling it just so. Not all girls enjoy penetration, but she figured as Amy had been with men before it was probably what she was used to, and would hopefully keep her from overthinking what she was about to do to her.

Amy gasped as Rosa slid a second finger into her, setting a steady but far from gentle pace. Rosa seemed to know exactly where her sweet spot was and was hitting it with alarming ease. Squeezing her eyes shut, Amy rocked her hips upwards, not so much out of repositioning, more pleasure she couldn't contain.

Confident Amy was completely relaxed, Rosa slowly lowered her head, darting out my tongue. Amy jumped a little as it made light contact with her clit, making Rosa look up. "Is this okay?" There was no response. So Rosa instantly stopped what she was doing and pulled my fingers out of her, sitting up.

Amy un-scrunched her eyes, the spell broken "Wha? Wh? W- Why did you stop?" Rosa wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and rubs that on the sheets beneath her- normally she'd be more than happy to lick herself clean, but it didn't feel right if Amy wasn't comfortable with it. "I asked if you were okay with me going down on you and you didn't respond." Amy giggled slightly "Sorry, I was pretty caught up. You're incredible at this." Rosa snorts "I've not got to the good part yet. You okay for me to continue?" Amy nodded, rubbing herself against Rosa's knee "Sorry, I guess I left you when it was just getting good huh?" Rosa smirks as she slides a finger into Amy's slick hole, lowering her mouth and very gently tracing Amy's clit as the second one eases into her, pumping in an out, gently and slowly at first, before building up.

It had been a long time since Amy had received cunnilingus. Normally she'd have panicked about her scent and taste, but right then she couldn't care less. Rosa was making appreciative groaning noises as she lapped Amy up, which wasn't helping to ease the tingly warm heat that was overtaking her lower body.

Rosa's not usually this breathless when she fucks, but something about Amy's taste combined with the thought of who she was driving her mad.

It wasn't long before she felt Amy getting close, breathy moans filling the air around them.

"You gonna be a good girl and come for me?" Rosa asks between mouthfuls.

"Uh-huh..." Amy was too focused on what's Rosa was doing to care about what was tumbling out of her lips. All she knew is Rosa needed to keep going, so she reached down, firmly entangling her shaky fingers in Rosa's hair and clamping her legs so Rosa couldn't move as the room began to dissolve into darkness...

Rosa focused on expertly swallowing every last drop of cream that spurted out of Amy. The stream of profanities that that tumbled out of Amy's mouth was deafening, even with her knees clamped around Rosa's head tightly. After a while, Amy's body collapses against the mattress, trembling. Sitting up, Rosa licks her lips, then her fingers, as Amy's eyelids flutter. Once clean, she slides the pillows out from under Amy before crawling back up against her, brushing the hair off her face and pressing light kisses to her lips. "You did so well." Amy panted to herself, still shaking. "T- that was incredible. C- can I... do anything?" Rosa shrugged. For once, she didn't mind. "Do you want to?" Amy nodded, wiping the sweat off her forehead "I'm not sure I'll be as good as you, but I'll try. Just give me a second to catch my breath."

Turns out, she's better than Rosa ever dreamed she'd be.


End file.
